disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miley Cyrus
Miley Ray Cyrus is an American actress, voice actress, and singer-songwriter. She became known in her breakout role as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana in the popular Disney Channel sitcom, Hannah Montana, and its related films. Before posing for Vanity Fair, Miley also provided the voice of Penny in Disney's 2008 animated film, Bolt, and has loaned her voice to several other Disney characters from various television shows, including Celebrity Starr in The Replacements, and Yatta in The Emperor's New School. She also appeared in several other Disney Channel sitcoms, including The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life on Deck as her alter-ego, Hannah Montana. Miley even made a brief cameo in High School Musical 2. One of her songs "Fly on the Wall" was heard playing at the beginning of Disney's 2009 science fiction/thriller movie, Race to Witch Mountain. She was mentioned in the The Muppets episode "Swine Song". She also played Veronica "Ronnie" Miller in The Last Song, ''and Mainframe in ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. She is also the older sister of actress Noah Cyrus. Biography Early Life Miley Cyrus is the daughter of country singer Billy Ray Cyrus and his wife Tish. She has 5 siblings - two half-brothers names Trace and Chris, a half-sister named Brandi and a younger brother, Braison Cyrus, and sister, Noah Cyrus. Her birth name is Destiny Hope, given to her by her parents who hoped she would achieve greatness. Her childhood nickname was Smiley, as she had a cheerful disposition which was eventually shortened to Miley. Career She was initially educated at Heritage Elementary School in Tennessee. When she turned eight, her family moved to Toronto, Canada where her father Billy Ray took a role in the TV series "Doc" (2001). It was around this time that Miley decided she wanted to act too. Her first role came alongside her father in "Doc" (2001). She also scored a small role in Tim Burton's Big Fish (2003). In 2005, Miley was cast as the lead in the Disney series Hannah Montana (2006), about a teen leading a double life as a pop star. Again her father acted alongside her. The show was a smash and lead to hit records, sell-out tours and merchandising deals. She became a teen superstar. Following the success of Hannah Montana (2006), she became primarily known as a singer. She also made the move into other roles - including playing Ronnie Miller in The Last Song (2010), Lola in LOL (2012) alongside Demi Moore, and as Molly Morris/Brooke Stonebridge in So Undercover (2012). She was romantically linked with Liam Hemsworth from 2009 - 2013. Three years after their breakup, they got back together in 2016, and Cyrus later revealed on The Ellen DeGeneres Show in October that they are engaged. On June 3, 2013, Miley released "We Can't Stop" as the lead single to her fourth studio album titled Bangerz (stylized as BANGERZ). On August 25, 2013, Miley released Bangerz second single "Wrecking Ball", which became her first no. 1 hit in America. She has released several singles since then, and has generally adopted a new image as well. Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz is her fifth studio album, which was independently released for free online streaming on SoundCloud on August 30, 2015. Religion She was raised Christian and was baptized in a Southern Baptist church prior to moving to Hollywood in 2005 She attended church regularly while growing up and wore a purity ring. When she was age 15, Discordians Pope Hilde and Reverend Loveshade started the "Is Miley Ray Cyrus a Discordian?" campaign also known as MileyGASM. Miley was later named a Discordian American Princess with the Discordian name of Smiley Day Eris, and released the song "23" which is a primary Discordian number. Disney Roles Mileystewart...jpg|'Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana' (Hannah Montana franchise) File:Luannstewart.jpg|'Luann Stewart' (Hannah Montana) Yatta.jpg|'Yatta' (The Emperor's New School) Penny Forrester.png|'Penny' (Bolt) Mainframe.jpg|'Mainframe' (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) Gallery Miley Cyrus behind the scenes Bolt.jpg|Miley Cyrus behind the scenes of Bolt. Miley Cyrus Bolt premiere.jpg|Miley Cyrus at premiere of Bolt in November 2008. Miley Cyrus Nickelodeon KCA 2011.jpg|Miley Cyrus attending the 2011 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Cyrus Sisters.jpg|Miley Cyrus and her sister, Noah at premiere of Justin Bieber: Never Say Never in April 2011. Cyrus-four.jpg|Miley Cyrus at the KTUphoria 2017. Miley Cyrus 61st Grammys.jpg|Miley Cyrus attending the 61st annual Grammy Awards in February 2019. es:Miley Cyrus nl:Miley Cyrus pt-br:Miley Cyrus Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Singer-songwriters Category:1990s births Category:Females Category:People Category:Actresses Category:Hannah Montana Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Voice actresses Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Bolt Category:People from Tennessee Category:High School Musical Category:American people Category:Songwriters Category:The Muppets (TV series) Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:ABC Category:The Replacements Category:Fox Category:Performance models Category:Marvel Comics